


Thanos Snapped

by ThatHCWriter



Series: Those 5 Years [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Human Trafficking (mentioned), Missing Scene, One Shot, Ronin Clint Barton, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter
Summary: On a sunny day on a farm in Iowa, Clint Barton lost everything.On a rainy day, somewhere far from home; Clint Barton became something new.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton
Series: Those 5 Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705975
Kudos: 9





	Thanos Snapped

Undisclosed Location: Canada

He was finally on to him, the human trafficking kingpin that had lead so many innocent women and children t their death and horrendous life of slavery, was right here in front of him, quivering at the sight of his sword pressed into his neck. He was on his knees begging and crying for Barton to spare his life. But why should he. The man was already spared once.

Thanos snapped, and the man and his horrible deeds were excused, and he was allowed to live in a world with half as many people there to stop him.  
Thanos snapped, and this man was allowed to stay with whatever family he had, and allowed to lie and cheat behind their backs.  
Thanos snapped, and this horrible man was chosen to live over so many people who deserved life more. Over people who had more of life to see, and people who desperately wanted to see it with them. Over people who had done no wrong. 

Over Laura.  
Over Cooper.  
Over Lila.  
Over Nathaniel.

Thanos snapped, and the man was suddenly able to do his work with less supervision, able to do it with more range and more effectiveness than ever before. The man was almost let off the hook, until he came face to blade with the man who would come to be known as Ronin.  
Thanos snapped, and justice was not served to the many that deserved it.  
Thanos snapped, and men like him could win.  
Thanos snapped, and it brought a blade down on his heart and the hearts of millions, just as hard as he brought the blade down on the man’s throat.

Thanos snapped; and so did Clint.


End file.
